As this type of connector, such a connector is known that is provided with a connector body to which one end of an object to be connected can be inserted at a predetermined position, a plurality of terminals in contact with the object to be connected which was inserted into the connector body, and a pressing member for pressing the object to be connected which was inserted into the connector body on each of the terminals side and in which removal of the object to be connected from the connector body before being pressed by the pressing member or occurrence of contact failure due to displacement is prevented by providing a temporary holding member for temporarily holding the object to be connected at a contact portion between a conductive portion provided on the object to be connected and the terminals.
However, with this connector, it is not possible to confirm that the object to be connected has been temporarily held by the temporary holding member, and there is a case that the conductive portion of the object to be connected is brought into contact with and electrically connected with each of the terminals in the state where the object to be connected is not fully inserted into the connector body. At this time, there are problems that the object to be connected is withdrawn from the connector body before being pressed by the pressing member to the terminal side and that displacement between the object to be connected and each of the terminals results in contact failure or breakage such as streaks on the conductive portion of the object to be connected.
Then, such a connector is known in which an elastic support piece for locking the object to be connected is provided on both ends within the connector body in the terminal arranging direction so that a notch portion provided on both side ends of the object to be connected is fitted with the elastic support piece when the object to be connected is inserted into the connector body and the object to be connected is temporarily held by the locking with the elastic support piece to regulate movement of the object to be connected in the direction opposite to insertion (See the Patent Document 1, for example).
However, even in the state where the object to be connected is temporarily held by the connector body with the elastic support piece, when the object to be connected is withdrawn in the direction opposite to insertion, the elastic support piece is elastically deformed and fitting with the object to be connected is released. By this, the object to be connected becomes capable of movement within the connector body. Therefore, since the object to be connected is temporarily held in the insufficient state as mentioned above, withdrawal of the object to be connected from the connector body or breakage such as streaks on the conductive portion of the object to be connected can not be prevented.
[Patent Document 1]: Japanese Patent Publication 2003-100370
The present invention was made in view of the above problems and has an object to provide a connector which can confirm full insertion of an object to be connected by feeling at insertion manipulation and can temporarily hold the object to be connected surely.